Pokemon Adventures
by Rocketiermaster
Summary: This is a telling of pokemon. I has the main story line of the anime, and it has a few other twists and adventure in there. Also, before anyone gets mad that I left out, or added a few plot points, I have not actually watched the anime recently, so this is all I remember.
1. Prologue: Background Info

Prologue / The Background

In the Kanto region, there are other special times. Like in the real world, you turn 21 and you can drink, or at 15 you can have a drivers license. Just like that in the Pokemon world, at 13 you can leave home to become a trainer. Ash has just reached that age. He doesn't know anything, but he can mostly understand Pokemon. He is about to leave home, but first, he needs to visit Professor Oak, who will help him on his journey. Now, we just have to see how this adventure unfolds...


	2. Chapter 1: The adventure Begins

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

•Ash's Point of View•

"Good Morning Ash". I was still groggy. After all, it was still only morning.

"What?" I mumbled. _It's morning_ I thought, " _Why do I need to get up now?"_ I thought. Then I remembered. It's my birthday! I shot out of bed. "It's my birthday!" I yelled. My mom was standing beside my bed. She had brown hair, sapphire eyes, and a figure that was almost perfect.

"Now now, don't get too hyper. You still need some energy for the rest of today," said Mom. "I would have let you sleep in, but Professor Oak called you to his lab.

"What would professor Oak want with me?" I asked my mom. She just told me to go ahead and ask him when I got there. My mom left the room, to let me change. I got ready in record time.

"My, you can get ready fast" my mom said. "Especially when you have somewhere other than school to go".

" _Dangit, I should have gotten dressed slower, so I didn't show her how fast I can get dressed,"_ I thought. "I going to Professor Oak's place now." I yelled to my mom as I walked out the door. I ran over to Professor Oak's lab, which was absolutely huge. We lived in a town called Palate Town. There were only a few buildings. The most notable, was Professor Oak's lab. The only other buildings were my house, and Professor Oak's house. All the houses are the same. They have 2 rooms downstairs, and 2 rooms upstairs. The two rooms downstairs are the kitchen, and the living room. The two rooms upstairs are two bedrooms. Professor Oak has a son. His son's name is Blue. Blue is my age, and we are both competitive. According to our parents, we have been rivals ever since we were born, and were in a competition to see who could walk first, or do anything first. He and Professor Oak lived in the same house. I heard once that his mom left to travel abroad, and never came back. As I arrived I saw Blue inside.

"Hey Ash. Ready for another competition?" Blue said.

"Really, another one?" I asked.

"Yah, except this time, it is actually sponsored by my dad."

Well that was a shocker. Normally Professor Oak HATED it when we fought. According to him, it got way to repetitive getting us to stop. Professor Oak broke my daydreaming.

"Yes Ash this time, I created it. There is a new device that I have made called, the Pokèdex. It will help you on your journeys..." said Professor Oak, just before I cut him off.

"Ok, thats great. But how is that a competition? I mean, how do you turn an invention into a competition?" I asked.

"Well Ash, if you would have let me finish, this Pokedex files away data on different Pokémon. This new competition I've set up, is whoever finishes their Pokedex first, wins." Professor Oak said

" _Oh Gosh"_ I thought, " _I know Blue will do anything to win. When he gets into a competition, he wins, or takes the competition down with him."_ I flashed back to a day, when we were have a race. When he was losing, he tripped himself. I was nice, so I turned around to help him up. When I got back to him, he rocketed off, and won.

"Ok, so how do we put data into the pokedex?" I asked

"You simply put the pokeball with the newly caught pokemon into this slot here. It should scan what pokemon is in it, and what it's stats, like speed, attack, and defence." Professor Oak said. "I thought about it recently, since you two were both turning 13 today, you could start your adventure like this. I would give you each on pokemon, and 10 pokeballs to start you off. After that, you are on your own." Said Professor Oak.

"I have already chosen my eevee, which is named Amber." Blue said. Amber gave him a look, that said _Don't push it, buster._ Professor Oak then gave me a pikachu.

"This pikachu is all I have right now. It is extremely stubborn, and I can't get it to respect me." Professor Oak said. "Sorry Ash, but I think you will hav to prove yourself to it."

Well that was just great. My rival gets a great pokemon, that respects him and is friends with him. And I, have a pikachu that looks like he wants to kill me, and refuses to be in a pokeball. I thanked Professor Oak. I got an idea. I went and grabbed a rope from a shed, and tied it around Pikachu's stomach. When I tried to pull on the rope, I found out the hard way that rope apparently is conductive. Once I recovered from being shocked, I went and replaced the rope with a rubber coil. He tried to shock me a couple of times, then gave up. _"Finally"_ I thought, " _I've got this adventure of the ground..._


	3. Chapter 2: Encounters of the Flying Type

•Ash's POV•

You know how I was all sure that I had gotten the adventure off? Well, apparently the way that the guy in the video did it, didn't work. According to the video, you have to press a button or something. When I asked Professor Oak about it he showed me. "First," he said, "You have to get the pokemon down to low health. That part is optional, but it helps. Next, you have to throw the pokeball at on what ball you use, it will have different effectiveness. Everything is related to a pokeball. For instance, a Greatball, is x2 better than a Pokeball. An Ultraball, is x3 effectiveness."

"So that's all I need to know?" I asked.

"Thats all you need to know." Said Professor Oak.

Once I got on the road, I asked Blue how far he was. He said he had about 3 Pokemon already! Since I hadn't caught anything, I tried catching a Spearow. Little did I know, that it had friends... A lot of friends. When I saw them coming, I didn't care how Pikachu didn't like it, I grabbed him and ran. After about an hour of torment from the Spearows, Pikachu had the grand idea to shock everything in a 30 foot radius, including me. I think Pikachu trusts me a but more after that, and he might be willing to fight. I went out and found what looked like a lizard. The only thing was, that it was red. I decided to catch it, and I actually succeeded. When I went back for lunch, I showed it to Professor Oak, and he said it was a rare pokemon called Charmander. That kind of makes sense since his tail is on fire, and he looks like a salamander.

"I haven't actually caught one before. I've only seen pictures." Professor Oak said.

"Wait, then how do you know the name?" I asked.

"Well, I am a professor, after all." Professor Oak replied.

After that revelation, I finished lunch, and ran back out to the next town. I defeated a few more trainers, and now my Pikachu can now cloak himself with white energy, and dash forward at an extreme speed. My Charmander can also shoot a small ember at the opponent. On my way back, I found out that I angered the Spearow's mom or dad (I don't know which) which is a pokemon. Because of this, I had to make it faint, or I wouldn't be able to get home. I tried using Charmander. He used the move that I'm just going to call ember. It left a nasty mark, but it did no damage. The huge bird made a huge gust of wind blew Charmander and me all the way to the other town. We went back and the cursed bird was still there. I sent out Pikachu. He use the new attack (I'm going to call it quick attack) and actually did some damage. After that Pikachu dodged the bird. I told the Pikachu to use thundershock. He instead, decide to shoot lightning into the air, and make it come down on the giant bird. I kind of felt bad for it. After that, my Pokedex told me that it was a Fearow. We got home just before dark. When I was getting ready for bed, I realized that I couldn't just keep working from home. I would have to adventure out soon.


End file.
